


keeping afloat

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merperson Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: for the sterekdrabbles prompt: lazy, spread, wave
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	keeping afloat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of _in the moonlight_

Stiles floats on his back in the centre of the lake, the lazy waving of his tail keeping him buoyant. Derek is sat on top of him with his legs spread on either side of Stiles’ hips. He’s looking up at the moon, unaffected by the water that’s saturated his jeans. The white glow from the sky makes the green in Derek’s eyes shine and Stiles wonders how beautiful they would look under the glistening water.

But he and Derek have never had the best luck when it comes to water, so he relaxes instead, content to enjoy the view.


End file.
